In radiation-emitting semiconductor chips, for example, in light-emitting diodes, electrostatic discharge can lead to damage which can result in destruction. Such damage can be avoided by an additional diode connected in parallel with the semiconductor chip, wherein the forward direction of the diode and the forward direction of the radiation-emitting semiconductor chip are directed in antiparallel with respect to one another. This additional diode increases both the space requirement and the production costs. Furthermore, such an additional diode can lead to the absorption of radiation, as a result of which the usable optical power of the component is reduced.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a radiation-emitting semiconductor chip which has a reduced sensitivity toward electrostatic discharge. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide a method for producing such a radiation-emitting semiconductor chip.